


♡☆~island trip friendship simulator~☆♡

by t3ntacat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Island Mode, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3ntacat/pseuds/t3ntacat
Summary: It’s novel and exciting, just like what you’d expect of an island getaway.Chiaki is taken aback by it all. She knew where she was going from the start, but it’s even more beautiful than she could have imagined.♡♡♡In which the Neo World Program goes according to plan, and Chiaki finally learns how to play a dating sim.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. ☆ opening cutscene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something close to domestic, maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195445) by [MystxMomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystxMomo/pseuds/MystxMomo). 



> Heavily inspired by yet basically the opposite of something close to domestic, maybe. Red helped me get this off the ground so please go check out their writing! It slaps hard you won't be disappointed.
> 
> This is basically a character study of Chiaki because she's my hyperfixation character and I have a lot of ideas for her. I wanna explore her relationship with each of the characters and touch on some Neo World Program lore.

Jabberwock Island is like a dream.

It’s like something right out of a cartoon or game. Beaches with soft sand and palm trees, and all kinds of vibrant flowers decorating the landscape. The weather is warm, the waters are clear and the resort is spotless, maintained and stocked with everything a person could ever need.

The buildings are odd. Each of the five islands have their own unique look, and there’s a facility for just about everything. The style of the place feels dated in a way that’s kind of nostalgic.

It’s novel and exciting, just like what you’d expect of an island getaway.

Chiaki is taken aback by it all. She knew where she was going from the start, but it’s even more beautiful than she could have imagined.

It makes her optimistic about how this will play out.

As she sits by the hotel pool, leaned all the way back in one of the chairs, she can hear her classmates making a commotion. They’re making plans; something about food.

She doesn’t catch much of it, being half asleep and lost in thought. She thinks maybe she should join them, but…

It’s really comfortable here, and the sun is beaming down on her.

Maybe she’ll join them later, after a nap...


	2. ♡ tutorial (with a talking rabbit!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki's off to a slow start, but Usami is here to help!

Chiaki mostly hangs out with Usami.

It’s easier for Chiaki to talk to her, because Usami isn’t a person. She’s more like a tutorial NPC. Kind and helpful, albeit sometimes annoying. She’s just trying to teach them the basics before they go out on their own. A lot of people don’t like her, because they don’t want her advice and they can’t skip her dialogue, but Chiaki doesn’t mind.

Usami urges her to go talk to her classmates. She says it’s inappropriate for her to hang out with her teacher instead of her peers. Chiaki shrugs it off and says she’ll try.

It’s not that she doesn’t like the others, she just doesn’t know how to approach them. None of them seem like they’re that into video games, and she doesn’t know what else to talk about.

It’s only been a couple days, though. She’ll figure it out soon enough.

The sun is setting now. They’re in Chiaki’s room. She’s playing Tetris (the NES Tetris, her favorite one, although most versions of it are practically the same), sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Usami sits next to her, watching her play.

“Um… Nagito approached me today…” Chiaki says. It takes her a minute to speak, because she’s totally focused on her game. “He says everyone’s having a party.”

“How wonderful~!” Usami trills. “Friends coming together for a party, it fills my heart with hope!”

Chiaki, spaced out as ever, manages a “Yeah, I think I’ll go...” before going quiet again.

The thought of being around so many people makes her a little nervous, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. She doesn’t think she’s been to a party before, but she can’t be sure.

Her memory is… Kinda weird. Some of it is there, but most of it isn’t. She suspects she’s missing a lot more than her school memories, because sometimes even basic information eludes her.

She holds that thought so she can figure out where to place this next block. She’s on a good run and doesn’t want to mess it up.

Usami breaks the silence. “Have you made any friends?” she asks.

Chiaki takes a moment to think. She doesn’t feel like she’s gotten close enough with anyone to be considered a friend. “Not really…” she answers.

Usami hums to herself, and then asks, “Well, is there anyone you like?”

She doesn’t answer right away, because she’s focused on Tetris again. It’s getting difficult this far in the game.

Maybe… Hajime? They’ve only had one or two conversations so far, but he seems nice. He and Nagito were the first ones she’d met. “Yeah… Hajime.” she says idly.

Usami’s face lights up. “Ooh, that’s lovely! Are you gonna talk to him again?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good! I hope you succeed~!”

There’s a moment of silence before Usami stands up. “Well, it’s getting very late, so I need to go!” 

She grabs her magic stick, does a little stretch and then heads for the door. “Remember to go to bed soon, you won’t wanna be sleepy during the party!” As she exits, she waves. “Love, love~! ❤︎”

Not looking up from her game, Chiaki murmurs, “Cya later.”

Despite her teacher’s advice, she ends up playing Tetris late into the night, finally passing out a little before sunrise.


End file.
